


First Time

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baker Street, Cuddling, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Greg took a long look at Sherlocks torso, and especially his six pack. “No. I like your body a hell of a lot more.” Greg then completely stripped Sherlock of his shirt, and stripped himself of his that had apparently been unbuttoned by Sherlock. He then went to fast work with both of their trousers and pants. “You ready?” Greg asked as he lubed up his fingers.This is not edited, so I am sorry if there are mistakes.





	

“Sherlock, are you ok?” Greg asked when he walked into Baker Street. It had been a week, since John fully moved in with Mycroft. It also had been two weeks, since Sherlock and Greg started dating. They had spent every night together just cuddling, like they had the night at Greg's. 

“I'm fine. Greg, I… um I love you. I know it's really soon, but-“ Sherlock said beginning to rant, but was cut off by the Detective Inspectors lips on his. Their lips started moving in sink when Greg pulled a breath away. 

“You know Sherlock, you really are an idiot. I love you too, Sunshine.” Greg said and grabbed Sherlocks waist pulling him closer. He kissed him again, but this time his hands moved down further. Soon he was grabbing Sherlocks arse, and picking him up as Sherlock wrapped his legs around Greg's waist. Greg carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed, then climbed on top of him. He kissed Sherlock gently, then pulled away. “Lube, Sunshine?”

“Bedside drawer.” Sherlock panted out. 

Greg then pulled out the lube, and threw it on the bed. He then started unbuttoning Sherlocks tight purple shirt. “Damn, you look sexy in this. A shame it has to come off.”

“Oh don't give me that. You like my body just as much.”

Greg took a long look at Sherlocks torso, and especially his six pack. “No. I like your body a hell of a lot more.” Greg then completely stripped Sherlock of his shirt, and stripped himself of his that had apparently been unbuttoned by Sherlock. He then went to fast work with both of their trousers and pants. “You ready?” Greg asked as he lubed up his fingers.

“I'll always be ready for you, my Knight.” Sherlock said. He started calling Greg his Knight after the fight with Mycroft. Greg slowly pushed in one finger, and was rewarded by soft moans and groans. By the time Greg got done with stretching Sherlock, he was just a withering mess.

“Shh, it's okay, Sunshine I've got you.” Greg then lubed up his cock, and lined it up with Sherlocks whole. He pushed in slowly, and when he was fully seated he waited for Sherlock to adjust.

“Ok, you can move now.” 

Greg started with slow thrusts into Sherlock, but then as Sherlocks moans got louder he moved faster. He soon felt Sherlocks arsehole clench around him. “Oh God, Fuck, Sherlock! That's it come for me.” He groaned out as he picked stroked Sherlocks cock. The both climaxed at the same time, and Greg gently pulled out and cleaned them up. “Bloody hell that was amazing, Sunshine.”

“I thought so to Greg. Can we cuddle now?” Sherlock asked Greg.

“Yeah, love. I'll cuddle with you whenever I can.” He promised as he turned so he was on his back. Sherlock then put his head right under Greg's chin. Greg of course immediately wrapped his arms around Sherlock. They were laying there when Sherlocks phone went off.

“Let's just ignore it.” Sherlock said quietly.

“No, it's Mycroft. The phone will be on speaker though, so I can hear every word he says.”

“I love when your over protective. Seriously, Greg it's sexy.”

Greg then answered the phone. “Hello Mycroft.”

“Greg, is my brother there?”

“Yeah the phones on speaker.”

“Well, Sherlock take the phone off speaker. I need to talk to you.”

“He will not take the phone off speaker, because there is no way I trust you talking to him alone. Not right now at least.” 

“Very well. Sherlock our parents want a family dinner.”

“So.” Sherlock said finally chiming in.

“They want to meet Greg and John.”

“Don't you think it may be to early for them to meet Greg?”

“Sherlock you two have spent the nights together for the the last two weeks. Also, just don't even try to act innocent. I wish I didn't, but I know what you two were up to, and I mean before the cuddling. No, I do not have cameras in your room, but your voices are still laced with it.”

“Ok, Mycroft you're done. That was seriously just cruel to Sherlock. Don't call again unless you're not going to harass him.” Greg said raising his voice a bit. He shut the phone off and reached over Sherlock, who was still laying with his head on his chest, and he put the phone in the bedside table.

“You know sunshine I'm glad Baker Streets walls aren't as thin as mine. I love you, Sunshine.”

“I love you too, my Knight.” Greg pulled the duvet over them, and held Sherlock as close as he can. They fell asleep just cuddled together again.

Greg awoke first the next morning and threw on a pair of clean boxers, since he kept a few outfits at Baker Street. He made them both breakfast, with the groceries he bought so they could eat something. Sherlock came out in a pair of boxers as well. When Sherlock came out, Greg was working on the bacon.

Sherlock came up behind Greg and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You know last night was amazing. This morning isn't to bad itself. At least definitely something I could get used to.” He murmured in Greg's ear.

“What me cooking in just boxers?” He said with a smirk.

“Well you doing anything in your boxers, or less.” Sherlock said. He got down plates and mugs for them. He poured them each coffee and helped Greg plate the food then carried it to the table. The table had been experiment free for a week now, because Greg complained about not having a place to eat. They comprised to Sherlock using John's old room for experiments. They even bought a mini fridge for his body parts. When they were done with breakfast they curled up on the couch to watch the morning news. “Greg?”

“Yes, Sherlock?” Greg said gently.

“Thank you for being protective. I love you.”

“I'll always be protective of you, and I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
